


La madre di Gokudera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [24]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alcuni dei momenti salienti della storia della madre di Gokudera.





	La madre di Gokudera

La madre di Gokudera

  


  
  


Cap.1 La desidero

La giovane suonava piegata in avanti, le sue dita affusolate sfioravano i tasti del pianoforte e i capelli argentei le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e il suo viso era illuminato dalla luce tremolante di una lampada.

All'ingresso del locale, allo stipite della porta, era appoggiato un uomo. Si grattò un baffo con l'indice ed espirò il fumo del proprio sigaro dalle narici. L'aria fredda della sera aveva un odore umido che si confondeva con quello del tabacco. 

Il boss mafioso socchiuse gli occhi, mentre delle nuvolette di fumo si condensavano davanti al suo viso. Si allontanò il sigaro dalle labbra e lo fece ondeggiare, della cenere cadde sul pavimento. Con l'altra mano si strinse la cravatta, mentre cercava di ascoltare la melodia del pianoforte coperta dal brusio delle voci all'interno del locale.

"Signore, sua moglie a casa l'aspetta. La bambina...". Iniziò a dire uno dei suoi uomini. 

L'uomo scrollò le spalle e ghignò, mentre entrava nel locale. I suoi occhi si posarono sul collo niveo della pianista, seguì la forma delle clavicole di lei e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Superò una finestra ed un quadro.

La pelle nivea della giovane faceva contrasto con l'ambiente scuro circostante.

La gente vide il mafioso avanzare, le loro voci si fecero più concitate, parecchi si alzarono dai loro tavolini quadrati e alcuni di loro rovesciarono delle sedie. 

La pianista riaprì gli occhi e si voltò, stringendo le labbra. Smise di suonare, mentre il mafioso si metteva una mano in tasca. Giocherellò con l'accendino d'oro che teneva lì e si sedette in una delle sedie. 

La pianista corrugò la fronte. Il mafioso indicò uno dei suoi uomini, alzando e abbassando il dito. Il suo uomo gli si avvicinò, inginocchiandoglisi accanto.

"Desidero che divenga mia. E giurò che l'avrò" gli bisbigliò il mafioso all'orecchio. 

Il suo uomo annuì.

"Provvedo" rispose.

  


  


  
  
  
Cap.2 Proposta  
  
  


La pianista socchiuse gli occhi guardando l’uomo davanti a lei.

Il mafioso stringeva tra le mani un mazzo di rose rosse, alcuni petali erano caduti sul pavimento del locale. Nell’ambiente risuonavano i passi degli uomini alla porta, i loro respiri e una mosca che girovagava nell’ambiente.

“Non ho mai incontrato un’artista brava come lei” disse gentilmente il mafioso. 

La donna mise un braccio dietro la schiena.

“Ormai è un mese che viene a sentirmi” rispose lei, socchiudendo le labbra piene. Osservò il vestito a righe dell’uomo e alzò lo sguardo, il viso del mafioso era in ombra sotto il cappello.

“E ormai non mi basta più” ribatté l’uomo. Mise un piede sopra il primo gradino di legno del palchetto dove si trovava il pianoforte.

“Volete venire a suonare a casa mia?” chiese, porgendole le rose. 

La donna avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“Non penso vi si possa dire di no” rispose. 

L’uomo ghignò e i suoi baffi fremettero.

“Infatti” ribatté secco, indurendo il tono.

  


  


  
  
Cap.3 Amara notizia

  
La giovane osservò il millepiedi vermiglio che saliva lentamente lungo la parete bianca. Socchiuse gli occhi e si nascose una porzione del corpo ignuda con il lenzuolo candido. 

Il vento che entrava dalla finestra le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli grigi intorno al viso ovale. Strinse le labbra, mentre il letto al suo fianco cigolava. 

L'uomo si mise seduto.

"Oggi ho parecchi affari da sbrigare" disse. Si sporse e le prese il viso nella mano.

"E prima devo farmi vedere da mia moglie" le disse, facendole voltare il capo. Le baciò il collo, la donna s'irrigidì, rabbrividendo.

"Oggi al locale non mi hanno fatta suonare" sussurrò con voce roca la donna. 

Il mafioso le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Non dovrai più esibirti in pubblico, ora sei roba mia" spiegò. Sfilò una pistola da sotto il cuscino, vi montò il silenziatore preso dal comodino e sparò al millepiedi. 

Lavina si coprì le orecchie con le mani, stringendo gli occhi.

  


  


  
  
Cap.4 La piccola Bianchi  
  
  


“Non voglio che tu mi fraintenda” sussurrò l’uomo, passandosi pollice e indice su uno dei due spessi baffi neri. 

Lavina si passò la spazzola tra i lunghi capelli argentei, indietreggiando con la schiena verso la specchiera.

“Ho seguito assiduamente ogni tuo concerto. Per me sei veramente speciale” disse con voce roca il mafioso. 

La donna socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio tondo.

“I tuoi uomini sono alla porta?” domandò. 

L’uomo si tolse il cappello a falde larghe e lo appoggiò sul comodino.

“Sì, i miei fidati guardiani sono fuori dalla porta. Tranne il mio braccio destro che ha affari più importanti da mandare avanti” spiegò.  

Il pianto di un bambino piccolo risuonò nella stanza, proveniente da fuori.

“Cos’è?” domandò Lavina. Si alzò in piedi, congiunse le mani al petto e si guardò intorno.

“La figlia di mia moglie e mia. La prova che alla fine questo dannato matrimonio combinato non è nemmeno servito ad avere un maschio” sibilò acido l’uomo. Strinse un pugno e si alzò in piedi dalla sedia su cui era accomodato.

“Ti lascio riposare, ora devo andare a vedere perché le serve non calmano quella mocciosa di Bianchi” sussurrò, dirigendosi verso la porta.

  


  


  
  
Cap.5 La moglie del Boss  
  
  


Il boss mafioso si tolse la giacca a righe e ne mise una totalmente nera, controllò i polsini della camicia e raddrizzò i gemelli di famiglia. 

Sua moglie avanzò alle sue spalle, aveva dei lunghissimi capelli color rosa scuro.

“Torni dalla tua amante più tardi?” domandò. 

L’uomo assottigliò gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Finché non accetterà di sposarmi. Poi te ne dovrai andare” sibilò. Si voltò verso la moglie e la vide stringere i pugni.

“Vedi di non farmi fare cattiva figura alla festa di stasera” le ordinò. 

La donna aveva due ampie ciocche di capelli che le si aprivano a sipario davanti a un viso lungo e magro.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di mostrare in pubblico le tue nefandezze” sibilò. 

Il marito fece il segno di alzare la mano.

< Nel nostro mondo si possono avere fino a due matrimoni, ma non vorrei mai dover rimanere al tuo fianco > pensò.

“Mamma!” gridò Bianchi. Corse nella stanza e raggiunse la donna, le abbraccio le lunghe gambe dalle ossa sporgenti, affondando il viso nella gonna rosa chiaro.

“Io vado avanti. Vi aspetto in salone” ordinò l’uomo. 

Uscì dalla stanza e la bambina singhiozzò.

“Devi odiarli, piccola mia. Tuo padre, la sua amante e il loro possibile figlio bastardo. Hai capito?” ringhiò la donna. 

La piccola annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli dello stesso colore di quelli della madre.

  


  


  


Cap.6 Salvataggio

  


Lavina si affacciò, guardando l’interno del salone e vi entrò, scostò le tende strappate. Si alzò sulle punte dei piccoli piedini e le afferrò con entrambe le mani, le fece cadere pesantemente a terra e tossì per la polvere, mentre si alzavano stuoli di falene. Le trascinò fino a un divano dalla stoffa strappata, ve le lasciò ricadere di sopra, appallottolate su loro stesse.

“Perché questa stanza della villa è abbandonata?” si domandò. Si mise una ciocca argentea dietro l’orecchio e camminò lungo il pavimento, si affacciò e si guardò intorno nel corridoio.

< Non devono scoprire che sto andando in giro da sola per le ale della villa. Non voglio che fraintendano > pensò. Si tirò indietro e notò che in un vaso c’erano delle rose bianche appassite, lo afferrò con entrambe le braccia e lo portò fuori, raggiunse il bagno e nella piccola spazzatura fece cadere le rose. Gettò l’acqua sporca nel lavandino, recuperò tutte le foglie secche gettandole nella spazzatura e sciacquò il vaso. Lo riempì con acqua fresca e raggiunse nuovamente la stanza.

< Sì, che è pieno di serve. Ho la vaga sensazione che le serve occupino il loro tempo più per sparlare che per lavorare > rifletté.

Udì un’esplosione, le finestre della stanza tremarono. Si mise a correre, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Trovò il vice del boss intento a spegnere delle fiamme, che si alzavano alte dall’entrata di una stanza.

“Chiamate il guardiano della pioggia, subito. Il boss è rimasto bloccato in laboratorio!” ordinò. Le fiamme si facevano sempre più alte, mentre l’estintore tra le sue braccia si esauriva.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?!”. Lavina udì urlare un’altra voce femminile e vide la moglie del boss camminare verso di lei a passo di carica. “Sei stata tu a manomettere le sue fiale, vero? Volevi morisse in un’esplosione” le urlò contro.

Lavina negò con il capo, le iridi color perla liquide. Si voltò nuovamente e allungò davanti a sé le braccia esili, delle fiamme della pioggia fuoriuscirono dalle sue dita affusolate, spegnendo le fiamme.

Il vice del boss corse dentro, raggiunse il boss steso esanime sul pavimento e se lo issò sulle spalle, trascinandolo fuori. Il viso del boss era annerito, i suoi capelli biondi erano sporchi di fuliggine e il suo respiro affannoso.

La donna guardò Lavina con gli occhi sgranati.

“P-perché lo hai salvato, sgualdrina? Vuoi davvero diventare la sua nuova moglie?” ringhiò.

“Lui mi ha rapito, ma io non uccido nessuno” rispose Lavina, con voce decisa, ma dal tono molto basso.

La piccola Bianchi osservava la scena nascosta dietro l’angolo del corridoio.

  


  


Cap.7 Promessa davanti al pianoforte

  


Lavina si deterse la bocca un fazzoletto e tirò lo scaricò del bagno, si lavò, il suo viso era pallido.

< Non faccio altro che vomitare ultimamente. Fortunatamente il dottore che hanno mandato a chiamare è Shamal, lo conosco da sempre > pensò. Uscì fuori dal bagno e con passo tremante raggiunse il salotto, vi entrò e sgranò gli occhi, al centro di esso c’era un pianoforte nero a coda, illuminato dalla luce del sole che entrava dalla grande vetrata.

“Le cameriere mi hanno detto che nell’ultimo periodo ti sei occupata di questo posto. Era sporco, volgare, mal ridotto e tu lo hai fatto splendere come la stanza più bella di tutta la villa” disse il boss. Teneva una mano appoggiata sul pianoforte.

Lavina rabbrividì e chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli grigi le finirono davanti al viso.

“È un regalo per me?” domandò.

Il boss si accese una sigaretta, la raggiunse e le afferrò il polso, traendola a sé.

“Mi hanno detto che sai anche difenderti, Yamamoto. Allora perché mi lasci fare quello che voglio?” domandò.

Lavina arrossì e alzò il capo.

“N-non penso tua sia davvero cattivo. Ami la musica” mormorò.

Il boss la baciò con foga, arrossandole le labbra sottili.

“Stai vedendo un principe oltre la bestia, ‘belle’?” le domandò.

Lavina negò con il capo.

“N-no. La bestia ti assicuro che è molto più grande” rispose.

Il boss inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Mi sta deridendo o non ha capito che non ero letterale? Parla poco e quando lo fa non la comprendo, ma questo accresce il suo fascino. È un’artista così enigmatica > pensò.

“Sì, è un regalo per te. Voglio che diventi la mia sposa, te l’ho detto e ho intenzione di conquistarti. Inoltre vorrei che tu facessi a me quello che hai fatto questa stanza. Mi rendessi meno cattivo, pieno di me e aggressivo, non voglio essere questo genere di persona solo perché tutti se lo aspettano” rispose il boss.

“Tu mi ricordi tanto mia madre. Anche lei sembrava cattiva, ma non lo era. Perché questa stanza stava cadendo a pezzi?” chiese Lavina, con voce bassa e tremante.

Il boss le lasciò andare il polso, la pelle della giovane si era arrossata.

“Qui mia madre aveva preso l’abitudine di picchiarmi, ogni volta che mio padre era via per lavoro. E qui, per legittima difesa, l’ho uccisa dopo che lui era scomparso. Sono un assassino, mi temi per questo?” domandò.

Lavina rabbrividì.

“Come temo tutta la mia famiglia, non per questo li ho amati di meno” disse gentilmente. Prese con entrambe le mani quella di lui, chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. “Cercherò di addolcirti, allora, promesso”.

  


  


  


Cap.8 Fronte unito

  


Lavina si affacciò, guardando il salotto e rabbrividì.

< Finalmente mi hanno dato il permesso di girare per la casa. Forse pensano che non abbia più intenzione di scappare… però non mi aspettavo sarebbero arrivati a far venire ospiti con me qui > rifletté.

“Perciò abbiamo deciso di adottare una bambina. Così nel caso non dovesse andarci bene, potremmo sempre restituirla. Le donne non valgono poi tanto” udì dire la voce di una donna. Vide che proveniva da una donna dai corti capelli rosa, ancora più ossuta della moglie del boss che le stava davanti.

  


“ _Non dovresti trattare così le nostre figlie. Sono eredi di una grande famiglia” disse gelida sua madre. I lunghi capelli grigi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e teneva una mano sull’elsa della spada._

“ _Mia cara, una sola. L’altra figlia è assolutamente inutile” rispose l’uomo, accendendosi un sigaro._

  


Lavina serrò un pugno.

“Ci vorranno parecchie scartoffie, ma se prendiamo la figlia di qualche schiava, non dovremmo nemmeno pagare tanto. In fondo ci sono parecchie nobili cadute in disgrazia” disse un uomo, accomodato in una poltrona.

“Bianchi è una bambina, ma penso sia un’ottima erede. Sta dimostrando una fiamma della tempesta molto potente” disse la moglie del boss.

“Sorella cara, non essere così ingenua. È solo una fiamma minore” disse l’altra donna. Fece un sorriso sghembo e si piegò in avanti, mostrando i denti cavallini. “Inoltre si dice che l’amante di tuo marito sia incinta. Se sarà un maschio, l’onta sarà terribile” sussurrò.

Lavina entrò nella stanza con passo veloce, raggiunse la donna e la colpì con un pugno al viso.

“Ma cosa…” gridò l’uomo.

Lavina si massaggiò la mano, si era spezzata le ossa delle dita.

< È con questo, mi sono giocata davvero la carriera da pianista professionista > pensò.

“Per-perché lo hai fatto?” chiese con voce tremante la moglie del boss.

Lavina vide che l’uomo si stava alzando, afferrò un fermacarte dal tavolinetto davanti a lui e lo avvolse di fiamme della pioggia.

“Fossi in voi non sfiderei le due mogli del boss. Forse voi non lo sapete, ma se ne possono avere fino a due” sibilò.

“Oh, un fronte unito. Non mi capitava da parecchio di vederlo” disse l’uomo, facendo traballare la sua pancia lardosa. 

Sua moglie si rialzò, tremando.

La moglie del boss sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e la guardò con la bocca socchiusa, Lavina si sporse e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Odiami pure, ma ti prometto che ti farò rimanere qui. Se tuo marito mi vuole, dovrà volere anche te” promise.

  


“ _Odiami pure, sorellina, ma se papà vuole che io sia la figlia ideale che gli manderà avanti i ristoranti, dovrà volere anche te” disse la bambina._

_Lavina arrossì e abbracciò la sorella gemella._

“ _Grazie, Lavanda” sussurrò._

  


Le lacrime rigarono il viso della moglie del boss.

  


  


  


Cap.9 La decisione della tempesta

  


La moglie del boss chiuse la pesante tenda della finestra.

“Vi occupate sempre egregiamente delle feste, mia signora” disse il guardiano della pioggia.

La moglie del boss si legò i capelli rosa in uno chignon e si mise una ciocca sfuggita dietro l’orecchio.

“Questo è il mio ruolo” disse. Lo raggiunse e gli sfiorò il dorso della mano con le dita, il guardiano rabbrividì.

“M-mia signora, voi sapete i miei sentimenti per voi, ma il boss…” esalò.

La donna gli poggiò l’indice sulle labbra e sorrise.

“Mio marito ed io abbiamo deciso di comune accordo di non toccarci più fisicamente. Entrambi ci facevamo ribrezzo in quel senso, ma abbiamo scoperto che possiamo ‘parlare’. Come confidenti e amici, alla fine, non funzioniamo tanto male.

Gli ho detto che noi due eravamo innamorati prima del matrimonio combinato e che tu, per fedeltà, non hai mai detto niente” sussurrò.

L’uomo deglutì e rabbrividì.

“E se vostra figlia Bianchi lo scoprisse?” domandò.

“Allora ti aspetto in camera mia, per non rischiare” mormorò la donna. Si allontanò da lui e appoggiò una mano sul fianco ossuto.

“Il boss sta cambiando davvero tanto da quando ha portato qui la sua amante, vero?” chiese il guardiano della pioggia.

“Non crederò, il fatto che lei lo stia rendendo ‘gentile’ non vuol dire che smetterò di odiarli” borbottò la padrona di casa.

Il guardiano della tempesta li spiava da dietro lo stipite della porta.

< Da quando quella ‘maledetta’ è qui, stiamo diventando una famiglia ‘debole’. Guardiani che provano attrazione per la moglie del boss e quest’ultimo che lascia fare? Dove andremo a finire? Di questo passo, la punizione dei Vongola e della loro ‘santità’ si abbatterà su di noi e ci spazzerà via > pensò, guardando i due allontanarsi verso l’androne delle scale. < Devo agire, subito > si disse.

  


  


  


Cap.10 Momenti d’intimità

  


Lavina si sfilò le ballerine nere con il tacco e si sedette sul letto.

“Perché indossi ancora quei vestiti? Qui non sei una prigioniera, ma la padrona di casa. Quelli che ti regalo non sono forse di tuo gradimento?” chiese il boss. Era steso ignudo sul letto e si grattava il petto niveo, lì dove c’erano alcuni peli biondi.

Lavina si slacciò il colletto del lungo abito candido che indossava.

“Sono comodi” sussurrò. Si portò un fazzoletto alle labbra e tossì piano.

“Oggi ti sei stancata troppo, il dottore dice che dopo il parto ti sei indebolita molto, dovresti riprenderti” disse il boss, issandosi a sedere.

“Ho solo consolato il tuo guardiano della nuvola. Nessuno mi aveva detto che veniva addirittura dalla Cina, quel posto è lontano e ligio eccessivamente alle regole. Lo shock culturale doveva farlo soffrire già molto. E sono venuta a sapere che sono morti entrambi i suoi figli, ancora nel fiore degli anni. È terribile, dovevo dargli aiuto” rispose Lavina.

Il boss le prese la mano nella propria e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola con foga.

“Devi sempre aiutare tutti, vero? Finirò per essere geloso delle attenzioni che rivolgi agli altri. Tu sei… sei…”. Iniziò.

“Tua?” chiese Lavina. Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, si era spogliata e il suo corpo ignudo tremava piano.

“Sto cercando di smettere” borbottò il boss. Si sporse, prese una sigaretta da un pacchetto sul comodino e aprì il cassetto, cercando l’accendino.

“Sono consapevole che i boss sono possessivi, ne ho avuto uno” mormorò la giovane.

“Ho saputo che Dokuro ha osato metterti le mani addosso. Si tenesse la sua di moglie, maledetto pervertito” ringhiò il boss, accendendosi la sigaretta.

“Era il mio promesso, mi hanno costretta a forza a stare con lui, ma devo almeno ringraziarlo per avermi insegnato a suonare il pianoforte” disse Lavina.

Il boss le cinse un fianco fino ad arrossarglielo e soffiò una nuvoletta di fumo.

“Da lui sei scappata, perché da me no?” chiese con voce roca.

Lavina gli poggiò un bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Sei davvero antipatico, ma non puoi essere tanto terribile se veniva a ogni mio spettacolo. Diciamo che sei un ‘fan’ fuori controllo” mormorò.

Il boss la baciò con foga, Lavina sentì il sapore del tabacco.

“Sei così atipica che mi fai impazzire. Mia, mia, mia” mormorò il giovane uomo con voce di gola.

< La mia famiglia ama così, da prede o da predatori. Anche la sua è così. Forse è per questo che con me riesce a vedere oltre le apparenze. In fondo anche lei sembra sempre accigliata, ma è così dolce e, se la conosci, tenera. Mia madre aveva un unicorno come box arma, lei sembra esattamente in quel modo > pensò.

  


  


  


  


  


Cap.11 Sul balcone

  


Lavina era ritta in piedi sul davanzale della finestra, di marmo, dagli intarsi riccamente decorati, e stringeva il figlio neonato al petto, quest’ultimo gorgogliava.

La donna lo guardò, il piccolo era avvolto da una copertina bianca che gli nascondeva anche il viso paffutello. Rialzò il capo, guardando il cielo azzurro con occhi liquidi, il vento le sferzava il volto ovale, facendole ondeggiare i lunghi capelli grigi.

La giovane donna indossava un lungo vestito grigio chiaro, che aderiva alle forme del suo fisico minuto. La giovane corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia sottili, udendo dei passi alle sue spalle. Si voltò e vide il guardiano della tempesta del boss avanzare verso di lei.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò secca, con voce bassa, stringendo di più il proprio figlio al petto.

“Il boss si è messo in testa di sposarti. Lo sai, vero?” domandò l’uomo.

Lavina si allontanò dal bordo del davanzale e batté le palpebre.

“Questo perché è un problema?” chiese.

Il guardiano si strinse la cravatta e la guardò in viso con gli occhi assottigliati.

“La tua famiglia d’origine è nemica alla famiglia Vongola a cui noi siamo affiliati. Un vostro matrimonio ci metterebbe in cattiva luce con Timoteo. Se il Nono boss dei Vongola decidesse di attaccarci, ci potrebbe facilmente spazzare via.

Saresti la causa della rovina di questa famiglia” disse.

Estrasse una sigaretta da una tasca.

“Non fumare davanti al bambino” lo fermò Lavina, alzando un po’ la voce.

Il guardiano della tempesta scrollò le spalle e rimise la sigaretta al suo posto.

“Non voglio danneggiare l’erede del boss. Aveva proprio bisogno di un maschio, ma dovresti rivedere le tue priorità. Ti sto dicendo che verremo uccisi tutti.

Inoltre abbiamo saputo che eri ‘promessa’ al boss di un’altra famiglia a cui eri scappata” disse.

“Se avessi voluto scappare da questo rapimento, l’avrei già fatto” rispose Lavina.

“Non hai capito. Se l’altro boss, di una nostra famiglia alleata, sapesse che sei qui, sarebbe ugualmente disposto a scatenare una guerra. Sei un po’ come Elena di Troia, pronta a far ricadere la sventura sulla nostra famiglia” disse secco il guardiano.

  


  


  


Cap.12 La fuga di Lavina

  


“C-cosa vuol dire che è… scappata?” domandò il boss. Si alzò in piedi dalla poltrona, le mani tremanti, gettò un bicchiere tra le fiamme del camino e il contenuto fece alzare delle alte fiamme.

“Signore, non è fuggita lontano. Alcuni dei nostri uomini l’hanno vista all’altezza dei vigneti. Ed anche l’Hitman Reborn, che si muove in quella zona per via della locanda può confermare. Andiamo a prenderla?” chiese il guardiano della nebbia.

Quello della nuvola si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e chinò il capo, sospirando pesantemente.

< Cosa può essere successo? Quei due si amavano > si domandò.

“No” disse secco il boss.

Il suo guardiano del fulmine trasalì e si nascose nell’angolo tra l’armadio e il muro.

“Come scusi, signore?” domandò il vice.

Il boss fumò avidamente la sigaretta, il suo viso era in ombra sotto le falde larghe del capello.

“Le ho detto che l’amavo” sussurrò.

“Boss, voi volete sposarla” gli ricordò il guardiano della pioggia.

“Se vuole essere libera, che lo sia. Per dimostrare il mio amore, la lascerò andare” disse il boss. Le fiamme del camino si riverberavano sul suo mento, dando vita a dei giochi di ombre e luce.

“Questa è la scelta più saggia, boss. Vedrete che si renderà conto da sola dell’errore e che tornerà” mentì il guardiano della tempesta.

< Il dolore lo temprerà, torneremo una famiglia forte e spietata > pensò.

Il boss avvertì delle fitte al petto e il suo vice sospirò.

< So cosa vuol dire soffrire per amore. L’ho capito il giorno in cui mia moglie se n’è andata portandosi via i miei due figli > pensò quest’ultimo.

  


  


  


  


Cap.13 Gokudera

  


“Lei è…” borbottò Bianchi. Masticò rumorosamente la gomma che teneva in bocca, facendo fremere le sue labbra piene.

  


“ _Papà, ho incontrato la signora mamma di Hayato” sussurrò Bianchi._

_Il padre si calò il cappello sul viso e la guardò, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da occhiaie._

“ _Sono passati anni, ti ho detto di starle lontano. Non voglio che Hayato pensi che sua madre l’ha abbandonato per colpa mia” disse con voce roca._

“ _Papà, l’ho convinta a incontrare fratellino. Ho trovato una scusa che funzionerà” ribatté la figlia, passandosi la mano sulla gonna di pizzo._

  


Bianchi batté le palpebre, giocherellando con il nastrino nero sulla spallina del suo vestito nero.

“Lavina Gokudera, piacere” disse gentilmente la donna. Si piegò in avanti e accarezzò la testa di Hayato. Quest’ultimo guardò il sorriso della madre e avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, arrossì.

< Sembra così buona e bella > pensò.

< Gokudera… sbaglio o è il nome di suo padre? Scelta insolita presentarsi con il nome della famiglia minore. Perché nascondere di provenire dalla mafia proprio a un’altra famiglia mafiosa? Bah, forse voleva cambiare completamente vita > rifletté Bianchi, passandosi le lunghe unghie laccate di viola tra i lisci capelli rosa.

“Lei sarà la nostra insegnante di pianoforte” la presentò Bianchi.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi grigi, si tolse dalla giacca che indossava un paio di occhiali e li infilò.

“Per me sarà un onore” disse.

La donna notò l’areoplanino di carta che usciva per metà dalla tasca della giacca di suo figlio, il ginocchio sbucciato lasciato scoperto dai pantaloncini corti e il cerotto sulla fronte del bambino.

“Anche per me, piccolo mio” disse.

“Po-posso chiamarla ‘signora’?” chiese il piccolo con voce tremante.

“Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi” disse la donna. Prese la mano del piccolo nella propria e lo condusse fino al pianoforte. 

Bianchi li guardò da dietro.

“Spero di aver fatto la scelta giusta” bisbigliò.

Lavina si voltò a guardare l’altra bambina.

“Vieni anche tu. In fondo sono la ‘maestra’ di entrambi” la invitò gentilmente.

Bianchi arrossì, si mordicchiò il labbro e li seguì fino all’immenso pianoforte nero a coda.

  


  


  


  


Cap.14 Malata terminale

  


Lavina prese la mano del piccolo nella propria e la spostò un’ottava più in basso sulla tastiera del pianoforte.

Il battito cardiaco del piccolo era accelerato, mentre la sua schiena aderiva alla madre.

< Quando sono con lei mi sento così protetto, come se la conoscessi da sempre > pensò.

“Bianchi non fa altro che avvelenarmi i biscotti. Così mi viene mal di pancia e non riesco a finire i concertini” gemette Hayato.

Lavina gli accarezzò la testa con l’altra mano dalle dita sottili.

“Credevo che la tua famiglia fosse immune ai veleni” disse.

“Non so come faccia. Io sono immune, ma quelli che mi dà lei sono micidiali. Perché lei usa la ‘cucina velenosa’, ecco” borbottò il piccolo.

“Sicuramente ci sarà un’altra motivazione, dovresti scavare più a fondo. Bianchi è una bambina dolcissima e ti vuole bene” disse gentilmente Lavina.

Hayato sbuffò.

“Si veste sempre di nero, come una signora del male. Ha dei lunghi vestiti di pizzo, un’espressione ‘malvagissima’ e adesso ogni volta che la vedo mi sento male. Mi sale subito la nausea, perché mi vengono in mente i suoi terribili biscotti”. Tirò su con il naso rumorosamente. “Non mi vuole bene” gemette.

“Chiederò a Shamal di tenerla d’occhio. Va bene?” chiese Lavina. Tossì un paio di volte, aveva gli occhi liquidi e sia il petto, che la gola, le dolevano.

“Tu e il dottore state insieme, signora?” chiese Hayato, continuando a suonare.

“No. Sai, sono un po’ malata e il dottore mi aiuta a curarmi. Però niente di grave, solo un po’ d’influenza” sminuì la donna, mentendo.

< Come vorrei dirti che sono tua madre e crescerti piccolo mio, ma non mi resta molto tempo. La mia malattia mi sta uccidendo.

Mi dispiace solo di morire lasciandoti solo. Avrei voluto rivedere mia sorella, per fartela conoscere, chissà dov’è adesso. Non potrò fare niente di tutto questo, ma voglio godermi questi ultimi attimi con te > pensò.

  


  


  


  


Cap.15 Bicicletta

  


Lavina osservò un ragazzino dai capelli mori porgere con un gesto brusco una bicicletta al figlio.

“Grande! Grazie mille” disse Hayato. Salì in sella ed iniziò a pedalare, la bicicletta aveva delle rotelline ai lati.

La donna guardò il figlio sfrecciare lungo la stradina, fino a un negozio di giocattoli.

“Lei chi è? Ho notato che lo sta guardando da prima, da quando Danilo lo ha portato nel negozio a comprargli la bambola per il compleanno” disse gelido il ragazzino.

La donna trasalì, rimanendo nascosta all’angolo del vicolo, coprendosi di più il viso con un foulard. Osservò il giovinetto raggiungerla con passo cadenzato, ne osservò gli scombinati capelli mori e le sopracciglia che si dividevano in due verso la fine.

Il giovane si strinse la cravatta nera.

“Assomiglia davvero tanto ad Hayato. Giurerei che lei è la madre biologica” disse atono.

Lavina indietreggiò di un paio di passi, rabbrividendo.

“Non voglio farle del male. Lei assomiglia in un certo senso alla mia di madre. Se teme Danilo o a motivo di credere che qualcuno voglia aggredirla, può dirmelo. La metterò sotto la protezione dei Vongola” disse il ragazzino con tono distaccato.

“T-tu sei il figlio del Nono?” chiese Lavina con voce soffocata.

“Sì, di Vongola Timoteo” rispose Xanxus.

“Ti prego, proteggi mio figlio” lo supplicò Lavina. Una lacrima le rigò il volto, gli diede le spalle e corse via lungo il vicolo.

“Le donne sono un mistero che non riesco a comprendere” borbottò Xanxus.

< Sarà meglio controllare che il moccioso non si faccia male con la bicicletta. Sarebbe veramente una cosa fastidiosa se si facesse male a qualche giorno dal suo compleanno > rifletté.

  


  


  


Cap.16 Lettere

  


“Papà, _Lizzy doll_ è bellissima. Grazie per avermela comprata.

Anche se Shamal dice che è un regalo da bambine” disse Hayato.

“Non è per giocarci. È una bambola di porcellana da collezione. I collezionisti possono avere qualsiasi sesso, mi sorprende che un dottore non riesca a comprenderlo. 

Ora lasciami solo, devo lavorare” rispose gelido il boss.

Hayato fece un inchino, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi.

“Vi lascio ai vostri affari, allora, padre” disse, cercando di avere un tono formale con la sua voce stridula e infantile. Unì i talloni delle scarpe nere di vernice e corse via dalla stanza, il colletto della camicia candida gli aveva arrossato la pelle nivea.

Il boss sospirò pesantemente, alzandosi dalla poltrona di velluto rosso davanti al camino su cui era accomodato, raggiunse la poltroncina nera della sua scrivania e vi si lasciò cadere pesantemente. Intinse la penna d’oca nel calamaio colmo d’inchiostro nero, estrasse dal cassetto la sua carta da lettere e l’adagiò davanti a sé.

< Continuo a scrivere lettere d’amore e di supplica. Nella speranza che Lavina torni.

Potrei trattenerla quando viene a fare lezione di piano ai bambini, ma… ho imparato che non puoi segregare la persona che ami. Lei mi ha cambiato, profondamente, mi ha fatto comprendere quanto sia profondo l’amore che le persone appartenente alla mia famiglia possono provare.

Voglio solo che ritorni. So che anche lei mi ama e che non vuole abbandonare nostro figlio, Hayato, la nostra piccola perlina candida > pensò.

“Cara Lavina…”. Iniziò a scrivere con la penna d’oca, stringendola con forza tra le dita, attento a non far gocciolare l’inchiostro.

< Mio padre un giorno scomparve senza lasciare traccia, senza avvertire nemmeno mia madre. Molti pensarono che fosse stato ucciso in un agguato, nonostante fosse un combattente quasi completamente invincibile.

Non ho mai capito perché ci avesse abbandonato, non credetti mai che fosse morto. Ed ora sono costretto a pormi la stessa domanda con l’unica donna che io abbia mai amato > pensò.

Bianchi lo sbirciava, nascosta in parte dallo stipite della porta.

< Papà non amerà mai così la mamma. Lei vorrebbe odiarli ed anch’io, ma non sono sicura che entrambe ci stiamo riuscendo > pensò.

  


  


  


Cap.17 In attesa del compleanno

  


Hayato entrò con le gambe tremanti nella stanza, raggiunse la donna intenta a suonare e alzò il capo, sorridendole.

Lavina lo vide, smise di suonare e gli sorrise a sua volta, accarezzandogli il capo.

“Si-signora” sussurrò Hayato.

La madre lo issò e se lo fece sedere accanto sulla poltroncina, appianandogli con la mano le pieghe della giacchetta.

Hayato dimenò le gambe, indossava solo dei corti pantaloncini.

“Dimmi” disse la donna gentilmente.

“Lei verrà domani per la festa del mio compleanno?” domandò il bambino.

La donna chinò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra, volgendo il capo, i soffici e lunghi boccoli grigi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso ovale.

“Ci terresti?” domandò.

Hayato annuì un paio di volte.

La donna accarezzò i tasti del pianoforte, sospirò e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo azzurro che si vedeva attraverso la grande vetrata del salone.

“D’accordo, ci sarò” promise. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla fronte del bambino, le cui gote pallide si tinsero di rosa. “Ora però iniziamo la lezione”. Aggiunse. Gli prese la mano con entrambe le proprie, chiuse gli occhi e accentuò il sorriso, una ciocca di capelli le scivolò sul colletto alto del suo lungo vestito grigio.

Hayato annuì un paio di volte, muovendo più velocemente le gambe.

< Ha un buon odore, mi fa sentire bene > pensò. 

La donna gli prese entrambe le mani sottili nelle proprie e le appoggiò sulla la tastiera del pianoforte.

  


  


  


  


Cap.18 La morte di Lavina

  


“Sai, sapevamo tutti che eri pazzo, ma da qui a uccidere la donna che amavi… non ce lo saremmo mai aspettati” disse Reborn.

Il boss si mise in ginocchio davanti la tomba di Lavina e vi appoggiò un mazzo di rose candide.

“Di cosa stai parlando, Roberto?” chiese, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Andiamo, lo sappiamo tutti che è stato un omicidio la morte di questa Yamamoto” disse secco l’arcobaleno. Si calò il cappello a falde larghe sul viso con indice e medio.

“Tu sragioni. Purtroppo non mi aveva avvisato della sua malattia mortale. Si è sforzata troppo a prendere la macchina per comprare il regalo ad Hayato ed è morta d’infarto alla guida” mormorò roco il boss. L’ombra del suo cappello nascose una lacrima che gli solcò il viso, con mano tremante si strinse la cravatta.

“C’erano i segni di un camion che ha spinto la macchina oltre il burrone e lo sanno tutti che ti aveva abbandonato con il bambino, macchiando il tuo onore. Il C.E.D.E.F. ha già aperto un’indagine. Tutto fa presagire sia stata opera dell’Hitman con il camion e questa volta lo hai assoldato tu” disse Reborn.

Il boss estrasse la pistola e gliela puntò contro.

“Tu eri l’allievo prediletto di mio padre ed è solo per quello che non ti accuso di tradimento per queste illazione e non ti faccio ammazzare dai miei uomini. Ora vattene, invece d’infangare ancora il mio dolore.

Ti giuro, inoltre, che se si scoprirà che è stato un assassino, farò a pezzi l’omicida con le mie stesse mani e scoprirà quanto può essere temibile l’ira di Danilo Scoglio” ruggì.

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Non gli dirò mai che so dove si trova Hayato. Non lascerò il piccolo Gokudera un secondo di più in casa di un pazzo assassino. E, se riuscirò, mi porterò via anche la piccola Bianchi > pensò, allontanandosi. 

  



End file.
